


The Lost Art of Moral Cultivation

by elenathehun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Fix-It, Gen, POV Female Character, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (past) - Freeform, at least for the Jedi Apprentice series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathehun/pseuds/elenathehun
Summary: When Tahl woke up the morning of the yearly Initiate Tournament, she thought it would be a day like any other.  When she went to sleep that night, she'd taken her first Padawan, ended her longest romantic relationship, and semi-publicly defied the leader of her Order.Even by Tahl's standards, it was a very eventful day - but when the call to teach the next generation comes unbidden, what else can a Jedi do but answer it?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Tahl
Comments: 190
Kudos: 984
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan





	1. Tahl doesn't know what's going on but she definitely knows she hates it

"You're up early."

Tahl didn't pause at the sound of Qui-Gon’s voice, too busy twisting a small section of hair into a knot and securing it before moving onto the next section of hair. She was nearly done as it was; she’d been up for over an hour at this point. She was a bit surprised to see him up. Qui-Gon had gotten into the Temple even later than she had last night, and whatever mission he’d been on must have been _exhausting_ ; he hadn’t stirred when she’d woken up, not even when she’d crawled out of bed. It was best to just let him sleep when he was that tired, and she’d been prepared to go to breakfast without him and just bring something back.

"I wanted to wash my hair," Tahl replied as she finished twisting the final knot, right at the nape of her neck. "It's absolutely amazing how filthy I get whenever I take a mission to the Corellian Temple, I swear all the smog just permeates my skin."

"Careful," Qui-Gon teased, leaning one hip against the edge of her dresser as she opened the drawer and put her comb and hair cream away inside it. "Master Halcyon will sense you impugning her home world and challenge you for the honor of the Green Jedi."

"Don't get me started on that maniac, just because she's immune to blasterfire is not a reason to just go walking into it like-"

She was cut off by Qui-Gon leaning over and kissing her. She blinked slowly, and felt her mouth turn up into a smile as he withdrew a little from her lips. "Have I ever mentioned how lovely you look when you're annoyed?"

"Many times." Tahl pushed him away with a chuckle before shutting the drawer. "Care to join me for breakfast, or do you have an early mission?"

"No early mission. I leave this evening for Bandomeer, but I'm at your disposal for breakfast, at least." Tahl stood up from her dresser, and reached her hands out to adjust the drape of Qui-Gonn’s robes around his shoulders. It was amazing how any piece of clothing, no matter how elegantly cut, instantly transformed into a wrinkled mess once he put it on. Master Dooku had never understood how it happened. Tahl didn’t think anyone knew the mechanics of the transformation, not even Qui-Gon himself.

"Ah, the great Qui-Gon Jinn at my disposal for the morning - what woman could ask for more?"

* * *

The refectory was serving porridge, like it did every Benduday. Tahl was largely indifferent to it, but she had no food in her own rooms, and Qui-Gon's quarters were merely a storage unit for his knick-knacks at this point in his career. So the refectory with it's so-so porridge and gossipy fellow Jedi it was. Tahl didn't care, and she knew Qui-Gon rather reveled in causing a bit of scandal, so it was all worth it to spend a few hours in his company. They had such little time together as it was, what with Tahl's work taking her to ruins and excavation sites across the galaxy, and Qui-Gon's heavy mission load. Even when they were fortunate enough to be at the Temple at the same time, it was only ever for a day or two before one or both of them left for another mission. Tahl reminded herself often that was the life of a Jedi, but in truth, they had spent more time together in times past. After Xanatos...

Well, after Xanatos, Tahl had learned to accept the changes in their relationship and enjoy what time they did share. She could hardly do otherwise. Qui-Gon had made it very clear that he would recover and heal on his own timeline.

"So, Bandomeer?" Tahl asked idly, tapping her knuckles against the cream-colored plastoid of the refectory table. "I thought that was one of Offworld's little fiefdoms. I'm surprised to hear they've asked for mediation."

Qui-Gon grimaced as he swallowed a spoonful of porridge. "It wasn’t a request from Offworld. Apparently the native species has opened a cooperative mine with the Arconans, and invited the Agri-Corps to begin work on revitalizing the planet. They're moving a little fast, but I suspect the government is worried about foul play on Offworld's part.”

“Sensible of them,” Tahl said dryly. “It’s amazing how many times local governments in this situation are overthrown by previously-unknown rebels as soon as they even hint at a sliver of distaste for their corporate overlords. I believe Master Rancisis wrote a fascinating statistical analysis of the phenomenon.”

“Charming,” Qui-Gon said, rolling his eyes. Tahl very carefully hid a smile at his reaction; he had never been what anyone would call an academic. “My mission actually starts as soon as I board my chartered transport. The ship is called the _Monument_ , and according to the passenger logs I was granted access to, it's evenly divided between Offworld Mining and the Arconans. I'll have my work cut out just calming tempers on the trip there."

Tahl pursed her lips. "Well, you never choose the easy missions, that's for certain. Isn't Offworld the alleged perpetrator of the Varristad Disaster? It seems a little strange for them to allow an independent mine to be opened on a world they control, let alone allow Jedi interference in their domain."

" _Alleged_ ," Qui-Gon stressed. "But yes. Supposedly they've come under new management since then, so I'm hoping they're going to take a more civilized view of arbitration."

Tahl lifted her mug and sipped her caf rather than answer him. In Tahl’s experience, the mega-corporations of the galaxy could always find a new depth to sink to and a new atrocity against sentient rights to commit, and Offworld’s new management had probably learned the exact wrong sort of lesson from Varristad. Qui-Gon never worried about that, of course - somehow, some way, he always managed to get through his missions with only a scratch or two to show for it. 

"You know, if you're worried about me, you can come along," he cajoled, reaching out and running his thumb over her knuckles. "How long has it been since we took a mission together?"

Tahl burst out laughing. Of all the _ridiculous_ ideas!

"Not long enough, by my count," she gasped, before laughing some more. "Oh, don't look at me like that, every time we go on a mission together it turns into a disaster. That's the last thing you need on this mission to Bandomeer, and you know it!"

Qui-Gon chuckled along - even he couldn't deny that joint missions always seemed to go badly for them. Force knew their own masters had sworn off on ever taking them on joint missions approximately ten months into their apprenticeships. Master Jocasta had been particularly displeased by their “blatant disregard for cultural artifacts”. Now that Tahl was a fully-trained Jedi Archivist, she was quite careful to never invite Qui-Gon on her own missions for that exact reason. He never _meant_ to bump into things, but it was amazing how often it happened anyway.

"Well, it was worth a try," Qui-Gon said softly, and he squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. "I let my enthusiasm outrun my good sense, I'm-"

He was interrupted by the distinctive sound of a comm beeping. Qui-Gon frowned and pulled his comm out of his robe. The message, whatever it was, deepened the frown on his face on his face to something quite frightening. He looked back up to Tahl and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but Yoda has requested my presence. I'll have to cut our meal short - perhaps we can meet for supper and finish our conversation?"

Tahl very carefully put her spoon down next to her bowl of half-eaten porridge and very carefully put her hands in her lap. "Only if you tell me that you're _not_ attending the Initiate Tournament this morning."

It was considered quite rude to demand confirmation of a person's plans if they hadn’t offered it voluntarily, but Tahl didn’t care if it was rude. If he was going to attend that damn tournament _again_ , after _promising_ he'd stop-

"I can't say that," Qui-Gon finally responded, sounding more than a little embarrassed. _Good, he ought to be_ , Tahl thought viciously. "Yoda has asked me to attend, and you know how-"

"Banthashit. That's absolute banthashit," she hissed, and in her lap, her hands clench into tight fists. "I know it's difficult to say no to Yoda, but that's not the same as impossible. You don't see him nagging me to attend, do you? He will respect your refusal, Qui-Gon, but only if you actually decline his constant invitations!"

People were starting to mutter and stare from the other tables. Having this argument in the refectory wasn't the best idea, but it had the benefit of ensuring that Qui-Gon couldn’t run away like he usually did - at least not without drawing even more attention to their argument. He hated talking about his _stupid vow_ to never take another Padawan, but he hated people gossiping about his stupid vow even more. 

"Keep it down," he hissed irritably, and he started stacking his bowl and utensils on the tray. "Yoda isn't _your_ grandmaster, Tahl, and his expectations are much lighter for Jedi not of his lineage."

And wasn't that the same old song and dance Tahl had heard before?

"Your old master has many of the same high expectations, but you don't seem to have any trouble telling him where to shove it," Tahl said tartly. "Meanwhile, every year you get the initiates' hopes up for no good reason other than _I can't say no to Yoda_. It's behavior unbecoming of a Jedi Knight, and I expect better from you."

Qui-Gon flushed, high up on his cheeks above his beard. If he hated being reminded of the stupid vow he took ten years ago, he _loathed_ the reminder that he was no longer due even the courtesy of the title "Master". Tahl had no sympathy for him in this matter, and never had; Feemor was and always had been a wonderful man and a good Knight, and there was no call for the dramatics of repudiating him as well as Xanatos. 

"Fine." Tahl stood up and put her bowl and spoon and mug on the same tray as Qui-Gon’s and picked it up to be returned to the kitchen. "If you're going to be such an enormous fool about this, I may as well come along and ensure you don't embarrass yourself too much. Cin was very unimpressed with your conduct last year, and I can't say all those rumors of you making an Initiate cry were pleasant for me, either."

* * *

The initiate salles were as they ever have been: a little singed, a little battered, and full of the future of the Order. Tahl didn't spend much time in this part of Cin's domains, save for the occasional exhibition of the double-bladed saber, but it hadn't changed a wink from her own days as an initiate, some four decades in the past.

"Unexpected, your presence is, Knight Tahl. Mission, you have returned early from?"

And there was another fixture that hadn't changed a wink since her own time as an initiate. Tahl bowed to the Grandmaster of the Order, idly noted the lack of courtesy title, and rose from her bow with the exact sort of mild, unassuming smile she had adopted as youth when she needed to lie through her teeth. 

"Yes, I was able to catch an early transport back from Corellia." Tahl let her smile widen just enough to show a hint of teeth. It was all very nice and civilized. Most importantly, it was deniable.

Yoda didn't do anything so plebeian as respond - at least, not directly. Instead he surveyed her from head to toe, shook his head _exactly the same way_ he'd done when she'd embarrassed herself in his meditation classes as a girl, and turned back towards the central piste, gesturing for Qui-Gon to walk with him. Tahl was very obviously not included in that gesture.

"I haven't seen him cut somebody off like that since the last Conclave of Masters," a low voice murmured in her ear, and Tahl's false smile transformed into a genuine grin. 

"Well, good to know that I'm exceptional in that way," she quipped, and turned her head to see Mace Windu at her shoulder. "Well met, Master Windu. How is your new position treating you?"

"My new position is treating me about as well as my old Master told me it would treat me, " he replied, a wry look in his eyes. He took a step forward to stand at her side. He was one of the few humans or near-humans in the order tall enough to look her in the eye, and as a result, he always seemed a bit startled when he spoke to her. He'd been a particularly funny student in her advanced history seminars; she never would have imagined that T'ra Saa's combative little padawan would grow so tall. She never would've guessed he’d become the youngest Master of the Order in five centuries, either, but Tahl had never considered herself particularly gifted at seeing the way children should grow. It was the main reason she had resisted taking a Padawan since her own Knighting. "She's very unsympathetic to my woes."

"Well, she did warn you," Tahl said with a laugh, and with no further words they walked further into the salles together, ending up with a prime position near Yoda and Qui-Gon. Once Yoda had settled himself to his satisfaction (another thing that hadn’t changed! He’d made the exact same fuss for each and every one of the initiate tournaments of Tahl’s childhood and adolescence!), the tournament began in earnest. 

First were the children still in the creche, each clan showing their mastery of a different Shii-Cho kata with blunted practice blades. Then it was time for the Junior Initiates' tournament, also fought with blunted practice blades. These matches were fought for time and points, and some of the Senior Padawans were acting as judges for each bout. A cheerful Verpine initiate won that tournament, and shook hands with zhir opponent, a stoic Zabrak girl, and Tahl smiled at the unalloyed joy the victor released into the currents of the Force flowing through the room. And then, finally, it was time for the Senior Initiates' to show their skill. By this point, they’d been granted the privilege of training sabers, and the bouts went on until a judge saw a killing or maiming blow. It was meant to mimic the conditions a Jedi would face in the field, but it also had the side effect of making the bouts tediously long. 

All the while, Knights and Master came and went from the salle, watching younglings do their best to show their control and mastery of the Force through their bladework. It was a small trickle with the youngest children, but by the time the Senior Padawans arrived it had turned into, perhaps, a medium-sized river. And that made sense, for these were the Initiates judged ready to be chosen by individual knights and masters as Padawans. 

And it was here that the shape of Yoda’s plans became clear - not that it had been particularly well-hidden to begin with.

"A _red_ lightsaber?" Tahl hissed incredulously. 'Who in the _galaxy_ thought that was an appropriate choice for an initiate?"

Mace didn’t bother to respond; he just looked very tired. Yoda ignored her, which was irritating for all that it wasn’t a surprise. The boy wielding the red blade was a white-haired initiate who looked like he'd hit an early growth spurt, and he was using the added muscle mass and inches to crush his opponent with brute force. He saluted Yoda after the bout was officially called - no. No, he was saluting _Qui-Gon_ , Tahl realized with dismay. This was _exactly_ the reason she didn't think it was appropriate for Knights to spectate unless they were seriously thinking of taking a Padawan. 

The next bout was between two girls and ended, after an appropriate show of skill, with the Mon Cala girl claiming victory. The next match after that was a bloodbath: one of the participants was a boy near as big and tall as the white-haired boy, and just as quick to defeat his opponent. At least _this_ boy didn't have a red lightsaber. Tahl had a very bad feeling about this, and she wasn't one to ignore the prodding of the Force. Something about this whole situation was _wrong_.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda said to Qui-Gon as the initiate saluted, his raspy croak just barely audible at the edge of Tahl's hearing. "Excellent swordsman, he is; strong in the force, as well."

Tahl couldn't see Qui-Gon's face, but she couldn't imagine his expression was anything good. His shields were tighter than a smuggler’s hold. Absolutely nothing was getting past them, and Yoda knew damn well that meant Qui-Gon was absolutely not receptive to his gentle suggestion.

The tournament continued, and the two boys decimated their peers in every bout. The whole thing was patently a set-up, and Tahl felt for the other senior initiates, who could hardly make a good showing against them. Of course they’d been seeded on opposite brackets - it wouldn’t be dramatic enough if they fought each other before the quarter-finals, at least. Eventually, the two boys were facing each other, one bearing a blade of red and one bearing a blade of blue. They saluted each other and Yoda, and then they were off. 

The bout between Kenobi and the white-haired boy immediately devolved into a slug-fest. For the first time in this tournament, each boy was evenly matched, and each boy was obviously familiar with the others' sparring tactics. If they were anything like Qui-Gon and herself, they’d spent years spurring each other onto greater heights of skill and control with every victory or loss. Kenobi was probably favored - Yoda would hardly arrange for his preferred winner to use a _red_ blade - but it was a test of endurance rather than skill at that point.

But as soon as Tahl thought that, the flow of the spar abruptly turned. Kenobi changed style entirely, moving from the standard defensive strategy most initiates utilized to a far more aggressive stance. Tahl could feel the Force resonating through him; imperfectly, to be sure, but still an impressive achievement for a pre-teen. A series of chopping swings disarmed the white-haired boy, and Kenobi followed through with a final cut towards his head. It should have been the end of the bout, but it wasn't. The white-haired boy managed to roll out from under the blue blade, and his own hilt smacked into his palm an instant later. The Force resonated within him as well, and he ignited it-

-just in time for Kenobi to use it against him in a classic remise towards the neck. Both blades knocked into the white-haired boy’s head. If burning his face with his own blade wasn’t enough, Kenobi’s perfect thrust towards the eyes would definitely count as the killing blow.

"Enough," Yoda snapped, and the bout was over. Initiate Kenobi had won. 

"I have to admit, although I expected his victory, I didn't expect the exact path it would take."

Tahl turned to Mace, more than a little confused by his statement. He was watching the Kenobi boy with hooded eyes, hands pressed together in front of his lips. It was a rather eerie stare, and Tahl couldn't tell if he was looking at a shatterpoint around the boy, or just analyzing his winning blow. 

Tahl still didn’t understand what was going on. That is, it was clear that Yoda was presenting Initiate Kenobi as a Padawan candidate to Qui-Gon, but why do it in such a complicated way? Did Yoda believe that he could trick or manipulate Qui-Gon into taking an apprentice in the heat of the moment? If so, he would be sadly disappointed; Qui-Gon’s stubborn adherence to his pride would outlast the presentation of any number of charming, skilled Initiates. Xanatos’ unfulfilled promise still had too-strong a grip on his mind. 

"Why haven't either of them been chosen as Padawans?" Tahl asked bluntly, and Yoda took a half-step forward to glare at her. Tahl just glared back - the old frog had no reason to treat her so poorly! It was the obvious question to ask, especially given the age of both boys. Kenobi had exhibited superior control over the force and his blade, but the other boy hadn't been awful, either. Each boy should have already been chosen by an instructor sometime in the past year or two, leaving the other senior Initiates in their peer group space and time to grow.

Mace paid no mind to the interplay between Yoda and Tahl, just followed Kenobi with his eyes as the boy saluted the crowd before his friends rushed down to congratulate him. "They haven't got the temperament for it."

"I agree with Master Windu," Qui-Gon suddenly said. "The victor - Initiate Kenobi - he let anger flow through him when he struck the winning blow."

No sooner had Tahl opened her mouth to ask _how that was possible_ \- Qui-Gon Jinn was many things, but a natural empath was not one of them - than the subject of her query walked away. His long legs ate up the distance to the exit of the initiate salles, and his robe flapped dramatically behind him. Yoda took another step forward and _hissed_ at Tahl, and she just barely kept herself from flinching at the sound.

"You fault, this is," he snapped. "Not needed, your presence was."

And like Qui-Gon, he rushed away before Tahl could even say a word. 

Tahl looked at Mace, her eyebrows raised sardonically, and Mace looked back at Tahl. The corners of his lips curled up into a very tiny smile. "Well, what a fine mess you've made, Knight Tahl."

Tahl pointed a finger at his face. "That - that was _not_ my doing! That was all Yoda and Qui-Gon!"

"Well, you certainly didn't make it any better," Mace replied, eyes dancing in private amusement. 

"Neither did you!" Tahl said heatedly, before dropping her hand back to her side. "And the only person who can make it better is Qui-Gon, and he hasn't shown any sign of wanting to do that in ten years. Now tell me the truth: why are those boys still at the Temple? If they're unfit to be Padawans, they shouldn't have been promoted to Senior Initiates."

Mace hesitated for a second, before jerking his head towards the exit on the other side of the salle. "Let's walk and talk, I need to congratulate Kenobi since Yoda has left."

"Oh, what a trial for you," Tahl teased. "As if he wasn't going to make Qui-Gon do it instead, in the vain hope that Qui-Gon would spontaneously be struck by the desire to take a new apprentice."

Mace just sighed, probably because he knew Tahl was right. "Initiate Chun is duplicitous, and Initiate Kenobi is a fool," the Harun-Kal Master said bluntly. "They most recently exhibited those specific qualities last night, when Chun provoked Kenobi into an unauthorized spar, and after losing, went to the Healers and accused Kenobi of an attack."

Tahl raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't expect that from a twelve year old. Has he exhibited this behavior before?"

"According to his creche Master, it’s a long-standing issue. I have no idea what they've been doing to counsel the boy, but it's obviously not working. We're already reaching out to his family on Telos IV to discuss his return to their custody. Kenobi..."

"And Kenobi?" Tahl prompted when the pause went on a touch too long, still turning over Initiate Chun’s truly unfortunate homeworld in her head. Yes, there was no way Qui-Gon would take another Telosian as his apprentice, not ever. 

"I think you should judge for yourself," Mace finally said. "Yoda has a very specific path in mind for the boy, but I'm unsure if it's even feasible."

And with those ominous words, they finally came to the door of the initiate locker room.

* * *

Seen up close, Kenobi looked like an average 12-year-old. Bigger and stronger compared to his peers, perhaps, but still a child, with a child's wide eyes and narrow shoulders. His athletic uniform was soaked with sweat, and he was busy rubbing his head with a towel when Mace opened the door.

"Master Windu," the boy blurted out once Mace stepped inside, and his eyes flickered to Tahl when she followed. "And Knight...?"

"Knight Tahl, Initiate Kenobi," she answered kindly, and bowed in respect. He flushed at that, although Tahl couldn't think of why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Knight Tahl," the boy replied, and bowed in return. She saw a little cowlick right at the crown of his head, and smiled a little at the sight. Tahl could not imagine the kind of path Yoda intended for this boy, other than his cockamamie scheme to make him Qui-Gon's Padawan. Tahl couldn't see it herself - Qui-Gon's missions were brutal, and even with Xanatos he had champed at the bit, impatient to go back to active duty as soon as possible. 

Tahl had only just been introduced to Kenobi, but somehow, she just _knew_ that he and Qui-Gon would not be a good fit. The Force generally didn’t speak so directly to Tahl, but it was practically shouting at her right now. 

"And to you as well, Initiate! I wanted to tender my congratulations on your victory in the Tournament today - it was well done, especially at the end. It's rare to see a boy your age successfully use an opponent's blade against them. Were you planning on that, or was it a fortuitous accident?"

“Well, I hadn’t planned on using it in the bout, but I did practice the technique almost every day after Master Drallig showed it to us in his optional seminar last semester,” Initiate Kenobi said eagerly. He nervously twisted the towel between his hands. “But in the bout, it was the will of the Force guiding me.”

Tahl rather approved of his humility in the face of his victory. She hadn’t been nearly as modest as a child, and frankly, her friends and colleagues would be happy to tell her she wasn’t all that humble in the present day, especially when claiming victory on the piste. “Ah, it might have been the will of the Force, but I can tell you from experience that the will of the Force is useless if you haven’t put the time and energy into practicing ways to fulfill it. That’s especially true in a fight.”

“How…” Kenobi trailed off before giving her an imploring look, and Tahl did her best to project an aura of non-judgemental trustworthiness. Tahl didn’t often work with students this young, but she remembered being intimidated by the older masters as an initiate. They’d always been kind and caring to her, and it was only right to emulate their conduct now she was in their position. “Have you ever been on a mission where you _weren’t_ prepared for the will of the Force?”

Tahl threw her head back and laughed, long and hard. “Oh, Obi-Wan, more often than I can count! We spend so many years preparing for Knighthood, but in truth, the galaxy is stranger than even a Jedi can imagine. There was one mission I took to Kashyyyk, in fact-”

Obi-Wan was an attentive listener, nodding at the right points in the story and asking clever questions whenever a natural pause occurred. In fact, he put quite a few Senior Padawans, both past and present, to shame. Tahl hadn’t had so much fun with a student in ages, and there was nothing in Obi-Wan’s aura in the Force to indicate that he was only listening out of courtesy or duty. He seemed totally invested in the talk. It was...nice.

Mace coughed, but Tahl barely noticed, too intent on her conversation with Obi-Wan. He cleared his throat when neither of them turned to him, and the sound echoed awkwardly off the walls of lockers. Tahl felt more than a little annoyed at the interruption.

Mace coughed a final time before stooping a little to look at Obi-Wan. "Yes, Knight Tahl does have the strangest stories, Initiate Kenobi. Unfortunately, your transport to the Agri-Corps leaves this evening, and you can't miss it. Your belongings have been packed, correct? I’ll gather your bag while you say your goodbyes.”

It was like a light had been switched off behind Obi-Wan's eyes. He wilted right in front of her, before turning to Mace and confirming in a low tone that he was ready. Tahl felt unsettled by the abrupt change. In truth, Obi-Wan didn't seem like a good fit for the Agri-Corps, but then again, she _had_ only just met him. He might very well have other interests besides dueling and tales of derring-do. The tragic expression on his youthful face didn't bode well, however.

"Are you worried about the trip, Obi-Wan?" Tahl asked. "You needn’t be. Passage to Chandrila is very safe, even these days."

"But I'm not going to Chandrila, Knight Tahl. I've been assigned to the Agri-Corps outpost on Bandomeer,” Obi-Wan replied, a puzzled furrow forming between his brows.

"I beg your pardon?" Tahl asked blankly, and had to lock her knees from the shock. "Bandomeer? Not the Agri-Corp training facility on Chandrila? That can't be right."

"Yes, Initiate kenobi is correct, his posting is Bandomeer," Mace clarified, having found Obi-Wan's paltry bag. "I'm actually escorting him to the transport he's taking tonight, the-"

"-the _Monument_ , I know," Tahl murmured in time with Mace. Yoda's path for Obi-Wan was suddenly, devastatingly clear: what better way to convince Qui-Gon to take a new Padawan than to appeal to his better nature? After all, he’d always had a soft spot for _pathetic lifeforms_. Bandomeer was no place for a child, but sending a twelve year old into a corporate warzone was exactly the type of high-risk stakes Qui-Gon would need to get _attached_. 

Obi-Wan wouldn't die. Probably. Qui-Gon would do his best to save him. _But Obi-Wan shouldn't need to be saved in the first place_. He was just a child! Even if he survived, it would be a horrible wound to his developing psyche, as well as his trust in his guardians. 

"If you don't mind, Knight Tahl, Obi-Wan and I must set off-," Mace said, shoulders awkwardly set. Tahl didn’t really pay him any mind. Yes, it would be a horrible trauma to Obi-Wan’s psyche - and it was all _completely unnecessary_. “Master Tahl?”

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Master Windu," Tahl bit out, every consonant crisp and clear in her voice. She knelt in front of Obi-Wan, and took his hands into her own when he startled at the action. She was a Noorian, and the average Noorian was far taller than base-human norm; she had to duck a little to look Obi-Wan in the eye, even on her knees.

"Initiate Kenobi, would you do me the great honor of becoming my Padawan learner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to [mneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai) for providing the [perfect forum](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Punch_QuiGon_Adopt_ObiWan) for this story: I think every person who ever read the Jedi Apprentice series as a child wanted to punch Qui-Gon Jinn and find Obi-Wan a much better teacher, so this was very therapeutic! If you enjoyed this story, please click on the link to the collection and read the other entries, because they're amazing :)
> 
> My additional thanks to my dear friend [stormwind13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Stormwind13) for acting as a beta and ensuring I don't embarrass myself in public. The next chapter of this story, covering the fallout from Tahl's choice, should be posted sometime in the first week of October.


	2. tahl fights fire with fire - or rather, bureaucracy with bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahl has asked, and Obi-Wan has accepted. Now she just has to convince the rest of the Order to accept it as well. That's easier said than done, but Tahl is an unusually stubborn Jedi, and her own master is even worse.

Of course it couldn't be that simple. Docent Vant was very apologetic, but also quite useless. She had transferred Obi-Wan's file to the Council of Reassignment earlier in the day, and didn't have the ability or authority to retract it. Tahl would have to petition that body directly to formally complete the apprenticeship process, and that, Tahl grimly knew, was nearly impossible for the average Knight. It would take weeks to complete the process, weeks in which Obi-Wan would linger in limbo until his apprenticeship was officially approved.

How fortunate that Tahl was _not_ the average Knight, and wasn't above leveraging her own connections to complete a mission - all in service to a good cause, of course.

Tahl squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder gently. Her new Padawan looked up at her anxiously. He was chewing on his bottom lip, and it was already red and inflamed. Tahl very carefully kept her wince from her face - they would definitely have to work on Obi-Wan's anxiety in the coming weeks and months. 

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. We'll get this officially resolved before dinner. Why don't you get anything else you want from your room, and we'll bring it to my quarters before our next stop?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered over to Docent Vant for just an instant before returning to Tahl’s face. Tahl did her best to project confidence and surety into the Force. Without Obi-Wan's files, she had no idea how telempathetic he was, but hopefully the positive feelings would reach him even just a little. She smiled at him for good measure, and after a tense moment he smiled back, shoulders relaxing under her palm. 

"Of course, Master Tahl. I think most everything is already in my bag, but I'll check a second time," he said with a bow, and very-nearly ran towards his clan's area in the Initiate Halls. 

Tahl's eyes tracked him until he disappeared into the section labeled for the use of Hawkbat Clan, just to ensure she knew where he was. As soon as he disappeared from view, she pulled her own commlink out and sent a terse request for an emergency meeting to her own Master. If there was anyone who could get them onto the emergency docket of the Council of Reassignment on short notice, it would be Jocasta Nu, currently the representative of the Edu-Corps on that body.

"Are you sure this is wise, Knight Tahl?"

Tahl looked up from her comm; Jocasta had already replied in the affirmative. Her message had an unseemly number of exclamation points; not for the first time, Tahl wished Jerec _hadn't_ introduced their teacher to the wonders of modern texting.

"I'm terribly sorry, Docent Vant, I was distracted. What did you say?

"Are you sure it's wise to take Initiate Kenobi as your Padawan, Knight Tahl?" Docent Vant repeated her question patiently, a peculiar motion running through her lekku. It took a moment for Tahl to identify the odd twitching as the Twi’lek body language for consternation. Tahl raised her eyes from the other woman's lekku to look her straight in the face before smiling - at least, something that could be described as a smile. Her lips were parted and her teeth were visible. Surely that counted?

"Yes, why wouldn't I? He's a fine initiate, and I think he'll be a fine Knight one day."

"Forgive me, Knight Tahl, but I understand that you have never taken a Padawan before," Docent Vant said, obviously choosing her words with some care. Tahl was honestly a little surprised. Most people shut their mouths and went far away when Tahl used that exact terse tone; she would not have expected Vant to be one of the few with the inner fortitude to continue. Vant was either uncommonly brave - or uncommonly stupid. "Initiate Kenobi is very brash and aggressive. I don't believe he would be a good fit for a Knight’s first Padawan."

"And yet, we train our children to fight, in order that they may serve as the sword arm of the Republic," Tahl replied. The smile was in danger of slipping into a bearing of teeth. Tahl could feel the muscles in her jaw clenching tight, before she consciously relaxed them. "The entire purpose of an apprenticeship is for a master to temper what is already within the student. And I am rather more experienced with teaching than most Knights are upon taking their first Padawan, so I don’t believe that will be a problem."

Docent Vant only pressed her lips in a thin, uncompromising line. Her lekku twitched once -twice -thrice before falling limp. She obviously did not agree with Tahl's statement. Tahl, on the other hand, suddenly had a great deal of insight into the source of Obi-Wan's anxiety. 

"I'll take my leave of you now, Docent Vant. I'm sure you have more important duties than attending to me. I'll collect Obi-Wan and we'll resolve the matter of his apprenticeship with the Council of Reassignment directly. Thank you for your earlier assistance." 

Tahl's parting bow was the barest dip of her head, and she did not give the traditional farewell as she turned and walked away. It was, in the mannerly halls of the Coruscanti Temple, quite a rude farewell. Tahl had to admit that Vant was quite controlled; only the barest hint of her displeasure and offense wafted past her mental shields. Tahl put the issue with Vant at the back of her mind for now - she’ll come back to it later, to worry at the issue with her teeth until she can figure out what she will need to investigate next, but it's not forgotten. 

Assuring Obi-Wan's future comes first, and everything else afterwards.

The Hawkbat common room only had a few children inside. No doubt most of the initiates were still showering, or perhaps resting or meditating after all the exertion of the Tournament. But what children were present were focused on her with laser precision. It was a little eerie. Tahl had a reputation among certain parts of the order, but her work was specialized enough that initiates should not recognize her on sight. The attention she was receiving was due to Obi-Wan in some way, but Tahl couldn't quite puzzle out the reason why, and couldn’t think of how to ask. These children were Obi-Wan's fellow initiates, raised since infancy in the same creche clan. Tahl didn't want to give a bad first impression to her new Padawan's friends. 

Fortunately, one of the initiates took the decision out of her hands.

"Is it true? Are you Obi-Wan's new master?" 

It was the Mon Cala girl from the Senior Initiate Tourney. Tahl remembered that she had presented well. Obi-Wan had defeated her in the semi-finals, and even though that bout had gone as quickly as all of Obi-Wan's others, the girl had shaken his hand solemnly afterwards before suddenly springing a hug on him before he turned away. It had been a rare moment of levity in the competition.

"Yes, I've taken Obi-Wan as my Padawan," Tahl replied. No sooner had she said that than a whispered tumult broke about among the other initiates. The Mon Cala girl just smiled tremulously. 

"I'm so glad! He's going to be a great Jedi, you know."

Tahl grinned back at the girl. It was good to see that Obi-Wan had support among the initiates, even if his caretaker was less than supportive. "As it happens, I do know. My name, in case you aren’t already aware, is Knight Tahl. And you are?"

"I'm Bant Eerin! It's so nice to meet you, Master Tahl. Are you looking for Obi-"

"-would want you, _Oafy-Wan_? No one, that's who." 

The unwelcome interruption came from another boy - and an unwelcome one, from the way the children already in the room all tensed up. Tahl recognized the new child as Initiate Chun after a few seconds of thought, and he was obviously coming from the refreshers; his white-blond hair was still plastered to his skull. He'd been walking backwards when the door had opened, but as soon as he'd heard the collective gasp the other Initiates had released, he'd turned around quickly, only to freeze as soon as he'd seen Tahl standing in the common room. It was too late to take back his words; there could surely be no doubt in his mind that Tahl had heard him. 

Tahl understood what Mace meant when he called this initiate's temperament unsuitable for the Order. He was duplicitous, and malicious besides. Tahl hated losing as much as the next Knight, and had hated it since childhood, but senior initiates were old enough to control their actions, even if controlling their feelings was still beyond their skills. Why had this defect in Initiate Chun’s character not been addressed?

Obi-Wan was behind the other boy, clutching a small bundle in his arms. His eyes widened as soon as he saw Tahl in the common room, and a guilty expression came over his face, although for what Tahl hadn’t the faintest idea. Tahl just settled her weight back on her heels and crossed her arms, quirking an amused half-smile at him before jerking back with her chin. _Padawan, come here_ , she projected, even though she knew it was useless until they created a formal bond. Obi-Wan got the message anyway. The guilty expression fled, and he smiled back at her before carefully edging around the other boy and walking over to her side. 

"Obi-Wan, are you finished?" Tahl asked, and he nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, _Master_ Tahl," he replied, emphasizing her title a little. "What's next?"

"My quarters,” she stated definitively. "And then to the Archive. I'm afraid your grandmaster is very eager to meet you, and she won't accept any delays. You'll have to introduce me to your friends at a later date."

"Of course, Master Tahl," Obi-Wan and Bant spoke in unison, and the children both laughed after the initial moment of surprise. Obi-Wan started walking towards the main hall of the Initiates, Bant beside him, but Tahl stayed where she was and looked back towards Initiate Chun, catching the boy’s pale blue eyes and attention. 

"Initiate Chun," she said, her voice as pleasant as she could make it. She didn't know this boy, not truly. But she had witnessed enough that she was well within her rights to chastise the boy for his behavior. "I understand that you are disappointed by the outcome of today's tournament. I myself came second in my own senior initiate tournament. But disappointment is not a reason to verbally abuse your fellow Jedi."

She stopped there, and waited. The request for confirmation that he had heard and understood her was only implied, but he didn’t strike her as a stupid boy. Rather the opposite, in fact. And indeed, he wasn’t.

"I understand the wisdom in your words, Master," the boy bit out, and he stiffly bowed in respect. Tahl noted his hands were clenched into fists - but this was the furthest extent of the censure she could assign him without involving the instructors of the Initiates’ Hall. Tahl considered speaking to Docent Vant, but discarded the idea as soon as it crossed her mind. Nothing Vant had said had impressed Tahl with her judgement. No, this was something that needed to be escalated, probably to Mace if he was already speaking to the boy's birth family about repatriation.

"See that you do, Initiate Chun."

When Tahl turned back towards Obi-Wan, he was looking at her as though she hung the stars in the sky. 

* * *

Obi-Wan relaxed considerably more once they left the Initiates’ Halls and made their way into the section of the Temple where solo knights were housed. Tahl and Obi-Wan were of no particular interest to those Jedi walking through the hallways - it wasn't uncommon for new Master and Padawan pairs to sleep in the Knight's quarters until requisitions could assign a suite in the Masters' Hall. 

“Tahl, are you finally leaving our number?” 

The cheery greeting was from Kit Fisto, a Nautolan who'd been knighted a few years ago and promptly taken up residence in the quarters next-door to Tahl's. Their work didn't cross paths at all - Kit was a talented negotiator specializing in commercial disputes - but both Tahl and Kit were sociable creatures, and they'd supped often enough with each other when they were in the Temple at the same time, trading stories of missions with each other and some of the other Knights who lived nearby. Tahl nodded at him in greeting, before turning to open her door.

"I have indeed taken a Padawan, but I'm not leaving our merry band quite yet," Tahl said dryly.

The quartermasters were supposed to be quick about the room changes, but they often weren't; she and Obi-Wan might be here for more than a few days while that was sorted out. Kit knew that as well, and he immediately burst into laughter at the reminder. Beside her, Obi-Wan flinched a little, and Tahl glanced at him in surprise. Her apprentice was staring at the tall Nautolan with awe. Well, it was understandable. Kit cut a very distinguished figure, with his deep green skin and limpid black eyes, headtails tossed back over his slender shoulders. He looked deceptively frail, like most amphibian species did when out of the water, but woe betide anyone who banked on that in a fight. He was a brute in the salles, and one of the few Knights of his generation who could provide a genuine challenge for Tahl. "Obi-Wan, this is Kit Fisto, a fellow Knight. Don't believe anything he tells you about his missions, at least half of them are lies."

“I would never lie to my good friend,” he swore, putting one hand over his chest. Nautolans didn’t keep their hearts there, but then again, that was the point of the gesture. 

"That's a lie right there," Tahl said absentmindedly as she turned back to her quarters and floated Obi-Wan's bag over to the couch, and motioned for Obi-Wan to put his bundle with the rest of it. "You're a diplomat, Kit, _lying is your entire job_."

Kit just chuckled some more. Obi-Wan came back out of Tahl's rooms, and smiled a little nervously at Kit before bowing. "It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Fisto."

Kit gentled his smile and bowed in return. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, young…?

“Initiate Kenobi, sir!”

“ _Padawan_ Kenobi,” Tahl idly correctly. “We’ll see you later, Kit - unless you have a mission, that is.”

“No mission,” Kit confirmed. “But why the rush? The others will want to meet him as well! You should introduce him over lunch.”

"I don't doubt that, but I already arranged to introduce Obi-Wan to his grandmaster," Tahl explained, nervously checking her comm before keying the door to her apartment shut.

“I understand,” Kit said, waving them off. “My own master would insist on the same. But make sure you're back for dinner so he can meet the others!”

Tahl smiled broadly and raised her hands palms up in front of her, hopefully conveying her thanks in body language Kit would understand. "Well, if you're offering to organize the whole thing, who am I to say no?"

Tahl really hoped, as she and Obi-Wan rushed down the hallways towards the banks of lifts, that Kit wouldn’t make her regret that.

* * *

Twenty minutes of fast walking later, they had finally managed to catch a lift that would bring them to the Archives. Tahl only hoped that Master Jocasta would be able to contain herself until then; she could feel the other woman’s excitement vibrating like a string in her mind.

"Will your master really be upset if we're late?" Obi-Wan asked while they were in the lift, going down twenty floors to the Archive entrance floor. He sounded worried.

Tahl just hugged him from the side. She'd noticed that he responded well to physical affection, and she didn’t need the Force to feel the tension in his shoulders relax. 

"No, I was just joking, Obi-Wan. Master Jocasta is very kind. She only puts on a stern face when she's on duty, I promise."

An expression of deep skepticism formed on Obi-Wan's face, and Tahl had to bite the inside of her cheek lest she coo at the adorable expression. She had never thought having a Padawan would be so _fun_. Before Tahl could reassure him further, the lift slowed to a halt and the doors opened - and Jocasta Nu was waiting right in front of them.

Tahl did not sigh, no matter how much she wanted to. In truth, she should have expected this. Jocasta was the among the very best of masters, but she was also extremely _intense_.

"Master Jocasta, you needn't have come out of your way to meet us-"

"Nonsense," Jocasta said, cutting Tahl off before she could continue. All of her attention was focused on Obi-Wan, and his expression had evolved from skepticism to outright trepidation. "I've already cleared my schedule for the afternoon, Tahl. Let's go into my study, and my new grandpadawan and I can get to know each other _properly_."

Jocasta fairly whisked Obi-Wan along, and Tahl followed along in a more meandering pace. Many of the Masters professed that the Room of a Thousand Fountains was their favorite part of the Temple, but Tahl thought the Jedi Archives on Coruscant surpassed that by far. Here was the greatest repository of knowledge in the galaxy, open to any and all scholars. She knew how to navigate the stacks just by the busts of famous Jedi that marked the end of each one, and had spent many a happy day of her youth browsing under the dim lights, reading through an ancient treatise in one of the reading rooms with her friends, or squirreled away in one of the private, specialized libraries in the levels below.

Tahl hoped Obi-Wan would also have fond memories of the Archive when he was a knight grown. 

Her master's public office was soothing and familiar as it always was - Jocasta had some kind of version of the same workplace set-up for the last three decades. A bookcase against one wall was stuffed full of datapads and flimsi binders; a locking cabinet sat next to it. A forensic workstation took up two whole sides of the room, and one long table was pushed against the last wall for everything else. There were reference datapads scattered over the table, a cortosis blade etched in Old High Aurebesh laying under the scanner at the forensic workstation, and the heady scent of burnt caf infuses the entire room. The only thing that was new was the sound of Obi-Wan's young voice, currently charming Jocasta with all the enthusiasm of a truly interested student.

"Oh, no, cortosis-alloy blades were commonly used as back-up weapons well into the modern era. It only stopped being part of the mandatory swordsmanship curriculum about... 700 years ago, Tahl?"

"640," Tahl corrected, stepping into the office fully and closing the door behind her. "After the mines on Apatros dried up, the Order elected to stockpile the remaining supply until another mine could be developed."

"Oh, that's right!" Jocasta exclaimed, face alight with happiness. She bent her head toward Obi-Wan's and continued in a conspiratorial tone. "The Master of the Order at that time was a notorious miser, and he refused to authorize the funds for the Explora-Corps to survey for a new min, so the stockpile remains under lock and key to this day, and the Jedi have gone without a back-up blade ever since."

Obi-Wan laughed at the story, and it was a bright, happy sound. "Is that really why jar'kai went out of style?"

"Oh, yes, it's true," Jocasta replied. "All the earliest extant manuals are quite clear - a lightsaber and a cortosis blade was the most versatile way to engage in close combat with the Exar Kun’s Brotherhood of the Sith. They were the first to use double-bladed lightsabers, you know."

The chime for midday rang, and Tahl coughed gently. Jocasta immediately accepted the cue.

"But I think I've been monopolizing your time, young man," she said kindly. "Let me introduce you to Ameesa, and she'll take you to lunch with the other Padawans while I speak with your Master."

Ameesa was Jerec’s Padawan, an unassuming human girl in her mid-teens. She had a slight build, and wore her dark hair pulled back into three braids down her back. In short order, she was called in, introduced to her cousin Padawan, and sent off to get lunch with Obi-Wan in tow. Tahl had no worries about her conduct. The academic rivalries of the consulars and archivists of the Librarian's Assembly could be fierce, but the Padawans were largely immune to all that. Ameesa would introduce him to all the others as a junior Padawan in Jocasta's teaching lineage, and Tahl would have half an hour with Jocasta to discuss Obi-Wan's precarious status.

"He's not exactly what I expected for your first Padawan," Jocasta said when the office door closed behind the two padawans. She pulled two stools out, and gestured for Tahl to take one as she sat in the other. "But in truth, I never thought you'd take a Padawan at all, so I never bothered to imagine them. Did you suddenly feel ready for the responsibilities of raising a Knight?"

Tahl smiled, and she knew it was a little wry and self-deprecating. "No, I still don't feel ready. But somehow, I just _know_ I'm meant to teach and guide Obi-Wan to knighthood. His needs take precedence over my comfort."

"But?"

"But I'm _worried_ ," Tahl confessed. "What if I'm wrong? What if I'm not who Obi-Wan needs?”

"I thought the very same thing when I asked you to become my Padawan," Jocasta replied. Her eyes were warm and understanding, and she extended her hand to Tahl. "And I felt that way for every apprentice I've taken since then. Every Master worth the title will tell you they feel the same way. No one is ever _really_ prepared to raise a child - not for the first Padawan, or the second, or the tenth. When you feel prepared - that's when you should stop taking Padawans."

Tahl finally took her teacher's hand, and squeezed the other's woman's fingers for comfort. Jocasta had the same calluses Tahl herself did - the ones all Jedi had from extensive saber practice, and the ones from using a stylus, the same calluses most Archivists had. 

"Why? I would think prior experience would make every Padawan easier to raise."

"And you'd be wrong. Every child is different. If you think you're prepared, based on prior knowledge or prior experience with other students - or worse, unfounded expectations of the future - you're not paying attention to your Padawan. It's a disservice to them as students and children in our care."

" _Focus on the here and now_ ," Tahl quoted. She had never thought of the mantra in that light. By dint of her profession, Tahl was always looking back. _Here and now_ was only a secondary concern to the pull of the past.

"At least when it comes to the care and teaching of your Padawan," Jocasta agreed, and released Tahl's hands.

"Thank you. I feel more centered now."

Jocasta waved away any need for gratitude. "But that's not all you're worried about, is it?"

"No,” Tahl agreed. "It isn't."

She took a deep breath, and began outlining the day's events thus far, as well as Obi-Wan's unfortunate position within the bureaucracy of the Order.

* * *

By the time Ameesa had returned from lunch with Obi-Wan in tow, Jocasta had already called an emergency session of the Council of Reassignment at mid-afternoon, and had attempted to pull Obi-Wan's file herself, to no avail.

"I don't understand why it's not in the pool of available personnel files," Jocasta said with irritation. "This is all very irregular. Initiates are supposed to be evaluated and interviewed before they're even assigned to a Corps, and I _know_ his file has not been presented for that process."

Tahl shushed Jocasta as Obi-Wan and Ameesa walked past the transparisteel window overlooking the Archives. Her teacher closed the personnel program right before Ameesa gave a cursory knock and opened the door. There was no use upsetting Obi-Wan - one way or another it would be resolved at the meeting, and any discrepancies could be addressed then or after.

"We're back," the older girl said, a bit superfluously. "Grandmaster, since you've cleared your schedule until mid-afternoon, do you want to reserve a private room and have our first lineage meditation session now that Obi-Wan has joined us?"

"I think that's a splendid idea," Jocasta replied with an arch look at Tahl. “We could all do with a bit of serenity right now.”

Ameesa had taken the liberty of reserving the meditation chamber Jocasta favored most often. It was a small room three levels up, but only accessible via a winding staircase from a lesser-used hallway between the general stacks and the permanent artifact displays. The original floor plan for this level of the Temple had originally shown multiple turrets capped with cupolas, all built along the outer boundaries of the Temple's walls, but time and the never-ending search for new space on the city-planet had seen all the others torn down to make room for more levels climbing into the sky. 

It wasn’t a very assuming climb - the stairs were not original to the turret, but rough permacrete formed into a spiral stair. They had been added sometime in the last 15 centuries. But once they were in the room, the allure was clear. The floors, walls, and ceiling were a mosaic of white and silver glass tesserae, with the symbol of the Order on the floor and ceiling. And although three of the four windows looked out onto smooth duracrete walls, the fourth had a spectacular view of the Coruscanti cityscape. Tahl would have to bring Obi-Wan here for a night meditation one day. Two millennia ago, the view was most likely the rising sun - at least according to Ameesa, who had chosen the history of this room as the subject for one of her term papers.

"Why would that have prevented it's destruction?" Obi-Wan asked the older girl, eyebrows raised quizzically. 

"Well, it's a meditation room now, but cupolas like this were often used as private rooms for the Masters of the Order at that time," Ameesa replied. "We'll never be able to prove it definitely either way, but the Temple on Sesa VII was contemporaneous with this level of the Temple, and they also built cupolas on their turrets. It's clear from the ruins they were used as living quarters for the exalted masters of that Order until their Temple was abandoned in the aftermath of the collapse of their star. I think the supposition that this room was the personal quarters of a politically important member of the order at that time is a decent hypothesis for why it wasn’t leveled."

"Sounds neat. Do you have any idea who it was?"

And just like that, Obi-Wan made a new friend for life. Ameesa flushed a bit before nodding vigorously. "Of course! I'll show you a list of my potential candidates tomorrow."

Tahl glanced at Jocasta sidelong, and saw the older woman's lip twitch in amusement. She was always pleased to see the next generation talk about their research projects. Tahl was just relieved the two padawans were getting along; Jerec had always been a bit of a Bantha's ass, but her brother Padawan and his own students were important to her, and she wanted them to all get along. 

In a matter of minutes, they had all arranged meditation cushions at the four cardinal points of the room. Jocasta took north and Tahl south; Ameesa picked the western edge and Obi-Wan skittishly settled in the eastern point. There was a brief instance of tension flowing between all four of them, and then they all sank into the meditative state. Ameesa slipped into it almost immediately, with Obi-Wan following shortly thereafter. It took a little while for Jocasta to settle into it - Tahl could feel her master's roiling frustrations through their bond before the other woman deliberately allowed her worries to boil away into air.

And then it was just Tahl, all alone.

When she was a child, the instructors had always said that meditation would grow easier with time and practice. Tahl had not found that to be the case as she grew. She had never been particularly gifted at finding her balance in emptiness. In the clash of practice blade, and later the furor of battle, yes - but not when her body was at rest. Her mind was too busy for that, then and now. It was only when she'd started meditating with Master Jocasta that she was finally able to grasp what came so easily to her creche-mates. 

_Imagine you are a pot of water. Your thoughts and feelings are in the water, stagnant and still. Now imagine your consciousness is a burner set alight. It burns, steady and hot. The water is heating; the water is boiling. The water is turbulent and disturbed, and steam is billowing off the surface. You are the steam; you are the water; you are the flame. The water will be there; the water will always be there. Focus only on the flame. Embody the flame._

Then as now, her master's mantra helped Tahl settle into the meditation. Tahl's worries about Obi-Wan's future, about Yoda's plots, about Docent Vant's disregard - they all evaporated. They would return soon enough, just as vapor falls back to water. But for now, Tahl was only the flame, and the flame was constant. In the Force, Jocasta was a towering inferno of fire, blazing towards the sky. She had always felt like that to Tahl, even from the very first meditation: a force of nature, tightly bound by rigid self-control. Ameesa, by contrast, smoldered like a ground fire, all hidden heat and no light. Jerec, when he deigned to join them on past occasions, favored the same variation. 

Obi-Wan’s presence, on the other hand, felt amorphous and unformed. Tahl didn’t have much experience meditating with initiates, but Ameesa had felt much the same way when Jerec had first chosen ther as his Padawan, so Tahl could only suppose that was normal for children of his age and level of instruction. She could tell that he was having issues staying in the meditation, for all that he slipped into it readily enough. His consciousness flickered in the Force like a light on the verge of burning out.

It was the task of a master to support and guide their student. Tahl might as well start here. She reached out gently, her mind to Obi-Wan's, and attempted to sooth him into a deeper level of the meditation. It was easier than she expected it to be; meditating with a stranger for the first time was always a fraught process, and Obi-Wan was meditating with not just one new person, but three. But Obi-Wan accepted her presence immediately and allowed himself to be drawn into the pure colorless heart of her flame, settling close to her true center as easily as breathing. 

The meditation continued for some time, and Tahl allowed herself the simple pleasure of just existing. Ameesa quietly exited after an hour or so, probably to attend an afternoon seminar, but Jocasta only drew closer to Tahl and Obi-Wan in response. Eventually, her teacher's careful inferno collapsed into a wild blaze as she exited the meditation, and Tahl followed after her, pulling Obi-Wan in her wake. When Tahl opened her eyes, Jocasta was already standing and looking at Obi-Wan with a speculative gleam in her eyes. 

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Tahl asked, twisting her spine from side to side before she uncrossed her legs and stood up. Obi-Wan was still coming back to a normal state of consciousness, eyes twitching behind his eyelids. 

"Oh, I was only thinking that the spontaneous Force Bond that's formed between you two will make our meeting with Council quite simple."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes flew open in shock, and Tahl looked down at him, her own eyes opened wide. She reached out in the Force once again, and Obi-Wan _responded_.

 _Master?_ Obi-Wan's mental voice was louder and more resonant than Tahl would have expected from him, but somehow, it fits him. 

_Padawan_ , she responded, and Obi-Wan's sudden smile was as bright as the sun after the rains.

* * *

The Council of Reassignment met in the northeastern tower. That tower had never had a name in Tahl's memory - or anyone's memory, really - but the older sources dating back to the period immediately prior to the Sack of Coruscant had called it the Firebird Gate. It was a topic of some contention among the Librarian's assembly, because all four of the Towers from that Period had names in the same manner, but no one had bothered to ever write down why they had been so named, or any other details about the Temple that had burned. Even the holocrons of that era were reticent on the topic, and more than a few scholars had suggested that even people of that time had not known. Either way, it was rich ground for academic supposition, and many a merry argument had broken out when the topic came up during the physical assembly. 

Tahl told all this to Obi-Wan on their walk to the Tower, half because she felt like he could do with some settling before their audience, and half because Tahl felt like _she_ could do with some settling before their audience. It was all very well and good to have a spontaneous force bond - that was mostly taken as a sign that the Force had blessed the apprenticeship - but it was also the first example in a little over two centuries. Tahl hadn’t had much time to research the topic in depth after Jocasta had left, but she brushed up on a few of the more recent examples. At least if it was brought up in the audience, Tahl would be prepared to argue her case. 

She hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

By the time they stepped off the lift to the audience chamber floor, Tahl had fallen silent. She could feel Master Jocasta waiting expectantly within, along with the other four members of the Council. A Gand in the uniform of the Explora-Corps was serving as secretary for the Council today - they bowed in greeting when Tahl and Obi-Wan stepped closer. 

"Please sit," they said quietly. "The Council is merely preparing for your audience; it should begin shortly."

Tahl settled down on one of the padded benches in the hall, trusting the Secretary was correct and they wouldn't be kept waiting long. Obi-Wan sat next to her. 

"Can you tell me about the Council members one more time, Master?" Obi-wan was chewing on his lip again, clearly nervous. Tahl wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. She'd already given him a summary before they'd even left the Archives, but it couldn't hurt to go over the Council Members one more time.

"Well, you've already met Master Jocasta. She represents the Edu-Corps in her role as Chief Librarian. The next member is Master Surveyor Diab Duubl, a Sullustan woman representing the Explora-Corp and a veteran of most every anti-piracy campaign the Jedi have spearheaded for the last twenty years."

"She's fought pirates?"

"Many of them - and to hear her tell it, they're the greatest threat to the integrity of the Republic!"

"Are they really?" Obi-Was was clearly enthralled by the topic. That wasn’t unusual for pre-teens - something about daring space battles caught the attention of every initiate and padawan between the ages of ten and fifteen.

"I have heard the arguments for and against the claim," Tahl responded with amusement. "And I think that you should attend her next seminar and do a little research, and decide for yourself afterwards."

"Are you always going to give me homework when I ask a question?"

Obi-Wan was pouting a little bit when he asked that question, and Tahl just raised her eyebrows in response. Obi-Wan was mostly joking with her - and it was good he felt like he could joke with her - but it didn't hurt to explain her reasoning a little further.

"Obi-Wan, I'm your Padawan-master. That means I'm here to guide and support you as you grow up into a Jedi Knight. I'm not here to dictate to you what form your Knighthood will take. I'm here to help you explore your options and be the best you can be."

Obi-Wan looked confused, and Tahl knew they’d have to talk about this in more detail in the coming days. In some ways the transition from initiate to padawan was the most difficult life-change. This was the point where children started discovering their own paths in life, rather than following the route carefully laid out by their first caretakers.

"It's alright if you don't understand," she said, as gently as she could. "It's OK if you're unsure what kind of Knight you want to be - that's part of what we'll discover together. I just don't want you to think that you're supposed to be just like me."

Tahl paused a moment to see if Obi-Wan would say anything in response, but he remained silent. He was thinking it over, that much was clear, and Tahl decided it was better to leave him be. Instead, she went back to naming the remainder of the Council of Reassignment, and was halfway through describing Agricultural Administrator Ver’kih when a brief feeling of dismay was transmitted from Jocasta to Tahl. Tahl wasn't surprised when the Gand secretary opened the door to the audience chamber and waved them through. 

"The Council will see you now, Master Tahl," they said in a high-pitched whistling tone. 

"Thank you very much," Tahl replied, and bowed. Obi-Wan followed suit a few seconds later. The Gand made a hoarse noise that Tahl identified as a laugh as they rose from their bows, and bowed in return.

"May the Force be with you," the secretary called out as the door to the audience chamber slid shut behind Tahl and Obi-wan.

The audience chamber of the Council of Reconciliation was smaller and more intimate than the one used by the High Council, but no less grand than it’s sister chamber. Like the High Council chamber, the walls were floor-to-ceiling windows, and golden sunlight poured in from the clear Coruscanti sky. The floor was tiled in the style that was common in the early High Republic period, but where the High Council chamber used an ever-expanding circle of abstract designs, the Council of Reconciliation portrayed a landscape of some sort. . 

Tahl walked to the center of the chamber, suddenly as sure of herself as she was in any fight. The waiting for the action was always the worst. She bowed to the venerable masters of the Order. Obi-Wan was perfectly in sync with her actions. The full Council of Reassignment was present: Head Librarian Jocasta Nu, representing the Edu-Corps; Chief Healer Trastir Ky’etu, representing the Medi-Corps; Master Surveyor Diab Duubl, representing the Explora-Corps; and Master Administrators Hoono Chal and Ver’kih, representing the Agri-Corps. They were all sensible, responsible elders, and Tahl had no doubt that they would be able to assist in clearing up Obi-Wan’s record.

⥏Welcome, Master Tahl, Padawan Kenobi.⥑ Administrator Chal said in the soothing harmonics of the Ithorian mother-tongue. Obi-Wan relaxed at her side upon hearing his title affirmed by the Council. ⥏I understand there's been an unfortunate error in Padawan Kenobi's official status. Let's resolve that now.⥑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally thought of this story, I imagined it as a 2-3k one-shot. I'm well past that now...
> 
> Next chapter scheduled for posting on 9 Nov.


	3. Tahl wins, but she also loses; the victory is still worth the defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herein lies the conclusion to Tahl's thrilling tale of adoption; it would all be perfect, if only Qui-Gon didn't make everything about him _yet again_.

The questioning was led by Administrator Chal, which was for the best. Tahl knew Administrator Chal only by reputation, but that reputation was one of gentle patience and unending kindness. The work of his life was the rejuvenation of planets destroyed by environmental devastation, and that was no small task, even for a being as immersed in the Living Force as Hoono Chat was purported to be. 

⥏So you were never informed at the end of your last academic term that you were to be reassigned to the Agri-Corps?⥑

"No, Administrator Chal. The instructor who supervised my clan informed me after counseling me on my grades for the term."

⥏And no one else spoke to you regarding this potential reassignment afterward? You received no other information regarding the transition?⥑

"No, Master, I was told all of that would occur once I reported to my next duty station."

Administrator Chal only hummed in response, and the harmony of his voices filled the audience chambers to the brim. Tahl couldn’t decipher the expression on the honored elder’s face; she’d always found Ithorians to be particularly difficult to read.

"And your age, Padawan Kenobi?" That was Healer Ky’etu, the current Chief Healer of the Temple. Tahl didn’t spend much time in the Halls of Healing, which was for the best from what her friends and colleagues had told her. For some reason, all Chief Healers had the bedside manners of particularly cantankerous rancors, and Healer Ky’etu was no exception to the rule. Fortunately, the irascible Bothan seemed to be restraining himself in this meeting. Tahl appreciated that; she wouldn't have enjoyed censuring him if he had made Obi-Wan upset.

"I'm twelve, Healer Ky’etu. I turn thirteen next month."

That got a reaction out of the Council, as nearly every member shifted in their chair. Ky’etu’s black fur made some kind of complicated ripple down his head and neck, from what Tahl could see of his body language, but none of the others were immune - even Jocasta made an aborted twitch. Only the Ho’din Administrator Ver’Kih remained absolutely still. Obi-Wan looked quite surprised at the reaction, and Tahl couldn't blame him. This information should all be readily available in his file. Why were they so surprised? 

"I _see_ ," Healer Ky’etu said. "Surveyor Duubl, your thoughts?"

"I think multiple steps in the formal reassignment process have been skipped or ignored," Surveyor Duubl said, obviously irritated. She was fidgeting with the end of her long auburn braid, and radiating tense energy through the set of her shoulders. This was not a woman comfortable with either lack of knowledge or lack of control. "Padawan Kenobi, I just want to confirm a few more details of your reassignment. How were you notified of your final transfer?"

Obi-Wan was even more flushed now, and Tahl felt that only the fact that the Masters were scrupulously calling him Padawan was keeping him on an even keel.

"Well, my clan supervisor-"

"This Docent Vant, correct?"

"Yes, Docent Vant - she informed me last night that I was being assigned to the Agri-Corps outpost on Bandomeer. I was supposed to ship out today, actually. She gave me the details of my assignment and my luggage limit, and I started packing my belongings."

"That's all?" Surveyor Duubl probed further. "Was there any point of contact for your assignment - Administrator Ver’kih, perhaps?"

Obi-Wan shook his head quickly. "No, Master, the datapad said I was to report to the ranking Agri-Corps member on Bandomeer once I arrived planetside."

"Most curious," Administrator Ver’kih murmured, taking up the thread of questions for the first time. The thermal sensory tendrils on their head were a delicate spring green. It was a startling contrast to the dark turquoise of their skin. "Do you still have that datapad in your possession? This council would be in your debt if you could produce it."

"I do..." Obi-Wan replied, then hesitated.

"But not with you, I take it?" Surveyor Duubl divined. 

"I left it with the rest of my belongings in Master Tahl's quarters," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Then if your master assents, would you go fetch the datapad from your belongings? We simply want to authenticate your assignment details."

Obi-Wan looked to Tahl, and she nodded back at him.

"I'd be happy to fetch it, Surveyor Duubl," he said stoutly, and Surveyor Duubl actually smiled at that. The Gand secretary was called in to escort Obi-Wan to Tahl's quarters and back. No sooner had the door slid shut than Tahl was turning back to the Council of Reassignment, ready for answers.

"Peace, Master Tahl,” Healer Ky’etu said, even as Tahl opened her mouth. "This Council has no intention of contesting your apprenticeship of Padawan Kenobi."

"Then why have you not affirmed this?" Tahl asked, a sharp edge to her voice. "Surely any investigation can be conducted afterwards."

At that, Administrator Ver’kih made a sharp, cutting gesture with their hands. 

"If only it were that easy! Master Tahl, the truth of the matter is that Obi-Wan Kenobi was never assigned to the Agri-Corps. He was never even brought to this Council's attention for the initial reassignment interview, which should have taken place months ago. In fact, his file doesn't even appear to exist in any of our systems, including the initiate system."

"Is it some kind of error? A database flaw, perhaps?" Tahl didn’t truly believe this, but she had to make the suggestion as a good-faith gesture.

At that, Jocasta leaned forward. "I sincerely doubt that, as we've had no errors prior to this."

"Would we even know?" Surveyor Duubl asked, braid twisted around a tight fist. “This specific error has only been brought to our attention due to Master Tahl. If Padawan Kenobi hadn't been selected, I have no doubt that Initiate Kenobi would have disappeared into the Agri-Corps without a trace, perhaps to tragic ends. I intend to call for a census of the Explora-Corps tonight, and I believe the other Corps should do the same. Force knows how many initiates have been incorrectly assigned-”

The dread that had plagued Tahl as soon as she had understood Yoda's plan only this morning had returned ten-fold after those words. It was one thing to _think_ that Yoda's plan was a gross abuse of power; it was quite another to _know_ that, and receive independent verification that all was most certainly not well with the Jedi Order of Coruscant. It was good that it was not so long before Obi-Wan returned from his errand. He was panting when he walked into the audience chamber, Secretary Gand beside him. The Gand was radiating amusement into the Force, and not subtly, either. Tahl rather suspected they found it amusing to watch Obi-Wan rush, given their own lack of lungs to limit them.

"Our thanks, Padawan Kenobi," Jocasta said formally as she took the datacard from Obi-Wan, but she squeezed his shoulder before he walked back to stand next to Tahl. Jocasta loaded it on her own pad, before transmitting it to the rest of the Council, and all was silent for a moment as they read through it. 

⥏I see where the issue is.⥑ Administrator Chal finally said, and there was a discordant note in the harmony of his voices.

"Yes," Master Jocasta agreed with a heavy sigh. "I recognize it as well."

Before them, the entire Council of Reassignment was standing up. 

"Secretary Zinffoss, please cancel this Council's meetings and availability for the rest of today and all of tomorrow," Surveyor Duubl directed authoritatively, before turning back to Administrator Chal expectantly.

⥏I have alerted the High Council to our incipient presence.⥑ Administrator Chal declared. ⥏We should not keep them waiting.⥑

* * *

It was an unorthodox group that made its way from the north-eastern tower to the south-western tower where the High Council received audiences. Two archivists, two agronomists, the Chief Healer, a famous pilot, and a Padawan - it sounded like the beginning of a very long and unfunny joke. They certainly drew a lot of attention from the Jedi they passed in the Spire, and Tahl could hear the whispering gossip echo off the vaulted ceiling of the spire as they passed. Obi-Wan was trying very hard to maintain his decorum, but the further they walked the more his shoulders hunched up. Tahl stepped a little closer to him and put a hand on his back. 

_Not much longer_ , she projected, and his shoulders relaxed under her palm. 

A senior Padawan was waiting for them when they came to the ante-chamber around the lift to the High Council's tower. She had excellent control of her expression; not a glimmer of surprise or dismay appeared on her face. Tahl very much doubted that she was as calm as she appeared. Jerec had the joy of working as a High Council secretary more than a few times during Jocasta's term, and he'd thought it was the absolute dullest work a Jedi could aspire to.

"Padawan Billaba, would you mind supervising Padawan Ken-"

"That won't be necessary," Tahl interjected firmly. "He'll be coming with me."

Healer Ky’etu looked at her askance, clearing not agreeing with her decision, but he wouldn't fight her on it. "As you say, Master Tahl. He is your Padawan, after all."

Too right. Tahl was part of the Librarian's Assembly, and she was well aware that once the Council of Reassignment and the High Council began their “discussion”, there woulld be no help for Obi-Wan. She _must_ control the flow of this confrontation as surely as any battle. Obi-Wan's future must be assured first, and then she will happily help Jocasta investigate every single, miniscule detail of this sordid affair. 

Padawan Billaba's eyes surveyed them all before she bowed deeply and gestured towards the lift. "The High Council is ready for you, Masters."

Tahl could feel the girl's eyes lingering on her and Obi-Wan as they boarded the lift. Obi-Wan could clearly sense it as well, because he took a step closer to stand as close to Tahl as possible.

The ride up the tower was quiet, and they all filed out in order to address the council. Tahl and Obi-Wan were first out of the car, as the Council of Reassignment followed behind her, and she took position in the precise center of the room, the other lined up behind her. It wasn’t a full Council - only two-thirds of the group were present, and Tahl abruptly remembered that grandmaster Yaddle would not be among their number. She was teaching a class of potential Lore Keepers on Kamparas, and would not return for at least another half-year. Nor was Oppo Rancisis present, which was a shame. As the eldest living of Jocasta’s many sibling-padawans, he could generally be relied upon in matters such as this. 

It was disappointing, but not unexpected. The Council was usually dominated by former guardians and sentinels. Jedi consulars never truly retired from their work, and as a result they were underrepresented on the High Council. It wasn’t the first time Tahl had to argue her case before a High Council without a single friendly face, and it wouldn’t be the last.

But on second thought, that wasn’t quite true. Tahl had at least _one_ ally among the Councillors present.

“This is an unusual sight,” Mace commented when the lift doors closed. “Why has the Council of Reassignment called an emergency session of the High Council?”

"It’s been called on my behalf, venerable Masters," Tahl said, and made sure her voice projected throughout the room. Now was not the time to be grateful to Master Jocasta for showing her how the trick for the acoustics was done, but it was very helpful. "The Council of Reassignment is actually assisting me in a small matter: I've taken Initiate Kenobi as my Padawan-learner, but it appears as though his personnel file has somehow been misplaced."

Master Tyvokka, a large, genial Wookiee Master, leaned forward to address her.

⥮This is very concerning, but surely not a matter for the High Council?⥯

"I disagree," Administrator Ver’kih riposted, voice sharp as a blade. Tahl could see from the corner of her eye that the Ho’din had straightened to their full height of 3 meters; it was an intimidating sight. "Padawan Kenobi's file was not merely mislaid, but deliberately misappropriated. He was assigned to an Agri-Corps posting by one of _your_ members. As leaders of the Corps, we take our responsibilities to our members very seriously - and that includes the ability to assign our members to missions without interference or untoward influence from the Order."

The audience chamber is dead silent after that. Ho'din didn't _get_ angry. They didn't raise their voices. They were about as pacifistic as a people could be, and those members of their species who left their home planet and joined the Order almost always joined the Medi-Corps and Agri-Corps as adults, rather than spend their childhood on lifeless, unnatural Coruscant. To see one of their number raise their gentle voice to the venerable masters of the Order...well, it was not a sight Tahl was likely to forget.

Tahl let the silence linger a while longer before addressing the High Council once again.

"Since his file is currently in the hands of this body, I have come to request that it be officially moved back to the Order database and classified as my Padawan-learner."

"So ready to teach, you are?"

Tahl didn't let a hint of her irritation and dismay escape her control at Yoda’s first interjection into the situation - not physically, and not psychically. She only bowed slightly to the grandmaster before addressing his objection.

"Master Yoda, haven't you always stated that teaching the next generation is a moral duty - nay, a moral _imperative_ \- for the knights of this Order? I would have expected you to rejoice at a successful apprenticeship."

Yoda peered at her from his chair. "Rejoice in _successful_ apprenticeships, I do. Your first meeting with Initiate Kenobi, only today it was. Of your compatibility, sure you are?"

Behind her, Tahl felt Jocasta's outrage burn through their bond before dampening under her iron control. Tahl admired that about Jocasta: she'd always felt so deeply, and had such exquisite control over herself. Tahl...did not feel things that deeply. Or at least, she never had before. But if her feelings had never been so intense, nor had her control ever been that fine. Yoda had probably banked on that. He'd always been so good at arranging events to his liking. 

Not today. Today, Tahl was holding a hand of pure sabacc.

"I am very sure, Master Yoda, as Obi-Wan and I have formed a spontaneous Force bond."

The Council very nearly erupted at that - Tahl could see enough clenching hands and aborted attempts to rise, from everyone except Yoda and Mace Windu. But the only Master who actually stood up was Master Tyvokka. 

⥮You're absolutely certain?⥯ Tyvokka growled, walking closer to her and Obi-Wan, curiosity evident in his very posture. 

"Please, inspect for yourself," Tahl invited. "I know it's hard to believe! I almost didn't believe it myself, and I'm one half of it."

Master Tyvokka stepped in front of them, and knelt in front of them, sitting back on his heels. Tahl appreciated his consideration for Obi-Wan. He offered one paw to Tahl, and one paw to Obi-Wan and waited patiently for them to reach out to him. Tahl didn't hesitate and neither did Obi-Wan.

Tyvokka's presence felt quite different from most of the Knights and Masters of Tahl's acquaintance. The best comparison she could think of was mist. It was all around her, and Tahl could feel it against her skin, but only just barely. Whenever she tried to focus on the sensation, it escaped her grasp - not that she had much time to to try. Tyvokka's inspection didn't take very much time at all. He withdrew so gently that Tahl almost didn't catch it, and released their hands before rising to his feet. 

⥮It is a valid Force Bond, and a strong one⥯ he reported. ⥮As Master Yoda has confirmed the parties only met today, I believe it is a true case of spontaneous bond formation.⥯

Mace coughed gently into his fist before pulling his own datapad out of his robes and starting to fiddle with it. "Well, I see no reason to delay the rectification of Padawan Kenobi's file. Are there any objections?"

Yoda didn't exhibit a reaction either way, but everyone's attention inexorably turned toward him nonetheless. Yoda bore their combined gaze with aplomb, as he always did. Tahl considered, not for the first time, how _frustrating_ it was for so much of the Order to revolve around the opinion of one man. After another agonizing moment, Yoda settled back into his chair.

"Due, congratulations are," he finally said. "Blessed, this partnership is."

It was a grudging and surly acknowledgement, but Tahl would take it. Even Yoda couldn't walk back his words now without using some of his carefully-hoarded political capital. Mace finished whatever he was doing before tucking his datapad back into his robes, and nodded to Master Jocasta and herself.

"You should see Kenobi's file in your database shortly, Master Nu."

Jocasta didn't bother to wait, just pulled out her own datapad and checked it right then and there. She scrolled a bit before finding what she was looking for and giving a sharp nod. "Everything looks correct regarding Padawan Kenobi's current status."

"Good," Mace replied, obviously relieved. "Then if there's nothing else-"

⥏That was only the first order of business⥑ Administrator Chal interjected. ⥏Master Tahl, Padawan Kenobi, I thank you for bringing this matter to our attention initially, but your presence is no longer needed.⥑

"Of course, Administrator Chal,” Tahl said, accepting the implicit dismissal and bowing to the room, Obi-Wan perfectly in sync. "I thank both the High Council and the Council of Reassignment for their assistance in this matter. May the Force be with you all."

And with that said, she rose from her bow, took Obi-Wan by the shoulder, and marched them directly towards the lift. It wasn't exactly the sedate pace Master Dooku had always insisted was necessary for the decorum of a Knight speaking with the Council, but Tahl had never been the most mannerly of Knights, and she didn't care. She'd _won_ \- and she intended to escape with her victory intact. The last thing she heard before the lift doors closed was Master Ky’etu's voice, acrid enough to strip paint.

"Now, let's discuss how this even happened in the first place - and why it will _never_ happen again."

* * *

Tahl could feel the day catching up with her by the time she and Obi-Wan returned to her quarters in the Knights' Hall. Obi-Wan didn’t look any better than she felt. She shepherded him through the door into her quarters and gently pushed him to sit on the couch. He landed with a little huff and sank into the cushions.

"Stay here for a minute," she told him. "I'm going to get us something to drink."

Obi-Wan just mumbled his assent as he slumped against the back of the sofa. Tahl walked to her kitchenette and pulled out two cups from the cabinet. She was already thinking of next steps even as she filled up each cup with water. How had Master Jocasta handled it when she had taken Tahl as her apprentice? It had been so long ago that Tahl didn't really remember, but she was sure there had been a saber assessment in there somewhere-

By the time Tahl returned to the couch, a cup of water in each hand, Obi-Wan was fast asleep. It was a simple matter to put the cups down on the side table and move Obi-Wan's legs so they were on the couch itself, curled up just short of the luggage on the other end. It was less simple to adjust his head and shoulders so they were resting against the arm rest, but Obi-Wan was so deeply asleep it didn't really matter. She didn't have any spare blankets, but Tahl preferred her quarters to be kept at a warmer temperature than most. He should be fine. Tahl left one cup on the side table, and picked up the other before quietly walking to her tiny dining table. It was covered in datapads and reference manuals, and her own datapad was still there, laying exactly where she'd left it just this morning. She turned it on and saw that in addition to Obi-Wan's recovered file, Jocasta had sent her a curriculum assessment.

Tahl could always trust her master to know the absolute best resource for the job. 

She moved some of the reference manuals to get at the pile of scratch flimsi and a stylus underneath it, and settled in to do some work. An hour or so passed in such a manner: Tahl read through Obi-Wan's file, cross-referenced it against his age-group's benchmarks, and noted areas of both excellence and improvement. Obi-Wan, it was clear, had only been a middling student in his academic pursuits, but he had flourished in the more practical classes Initiates attended. She made a note to see if he could be entered in the advanced piloting class next semester. He had the scores for it, even if the instructors generally didn't like to take any students below the senior Padawan level. And of course, Cin's comments on his 'saber skills had been quite complimentary. Tahl thought for a moment, and then shot off a message asking to discuss her new Padawan's fencing skills at his leisure. She probably wouldn't get a response for another day or two - Cin was dreadful about checking his messages - but that would give her time to evaluate Obi-Wan's skill herself beforehand.

Tahl was halfway through a quick read of the curriculum guide Jocasta had sent when Obi-Wan began stirring. Tahl let him wake up naturally, and only came over when he finally sat up and swung his legs back to the floor.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Go ahead and drink this. We'll go to the refectory afterwards and get something to eat."

Right on cue, Obi-Wan's stomach made a truly monstrous noise. Obi-Wan flushed a bit, but finished his cup of water before putting it down and starting to rise.

"I _am_ a little hungry, Master."

Tahl just chuckled as her hand found its way to Obi-Wan's shoulder as they walked to the door. "Only a little? At this point, I'm ready to eat a whole nerf, hooves and all!"

Tahl stopped Obi-Wan for just a moment before the actual doorway, and adjusted his rumpled clothing to look a little less like he slept in it. "Are you ready to brave our adoring public one last time before the day ends?"

Obi-Wan paled, probably remembering the whispering that had followed in the path both before _and_ after their audience with the High Council. "Master Tahl, it won't always be like that, will it?"

Tahl grinned as she opened the door. "No, I'm sure in a day or two something else will draw all the spare attention in the Temple, but in the meantime-"

"It's about time you two came out. I was beginning to think I was going to have to knock and wake you up for dinner!"

Kit Fisto was standing across from her, obviously lying in wait. He had changed since she last saw him, into what Tahl recognized as his casual clothes, and a disposable party hat was perched jauntily on his head. It looked utterly ridiculous.

"Kit, _please_ tell me you didn't actually arrange a party."

"Do you want me to lie to you?" He asked, falling into step with Tahl and Obi-Wan as they made their way towards the refectory. "Come on, it's not every day that a Knight takes their first Padawan! We just want to celebrate this milestone with you - and Obi-Wan, of course." 

Obi-Wan leaned forward a bit to look at Kit more closely, and Kit grinned at him.

"Hey, kid, congratulations on your apprenticeship! How do you feel about it?"

"Good, Master Fisto," Obi-Wan replied politely, and then ducked back. 

"See! Obi-Wan deserves a celebration, too!"

"You just want an excuse to drink and get rowdy," Tahl replied, rolling her eyes. 

Kit just laughed like he always did, head thrown back and mouth open, his headtails swaying behind him. "That's only half the reason! But we really do want to celebrate with you."

Tahl stopped short of the refectory doors, and looked at Obi-Wan. "What do you think? We can just bring food back to my quarters if you're not up to it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I'd like to meet your friends, Master! After all, you've already met some of mine."

"That's the spirit, kid," Kit crowed, and pushed through the doors of the refectory himself. Tahl and Obi-Wan followed after him, to the table of rowdy Knights Tahl already recognized as her friends.

It wasn't terrible. Kit was a thoughtful person, even if he was a little extraverted for even Tahl's taste. The group had been limited to their immediate social circle, and they had apparently convinced the kitchen staff to make an assortment of flatbreads sauces for the occasion. There was even a little cake with flickering candles. Tahl pushed Obi-Wan ahead of her to get two chairs, and turned on Kit. 

"What did you have to promise to get all of this on such short notice?!?" Tahl demanded in a low hiss.

"Nothing _too_ onerous," Kit replied, grin spreading even wider. "And nothing you'll need to worry about, anyway. Just enjoy the celebration like your new Padawan is."

And then they were at the table, Obi-Wan already vibrating in one of the seats of honor - and, well, if Kit was going to go to all this trouble, Tahl could at least accept the gift graciously.

* * *

"-and then Tahl told the warlord _what do you mean I'm not pretty enough to be one of your dancers? I just outdanced everyone in this room!_ " Einara said, and everyone started laughing, Obi-Wan included.

"It wasn't that funny, guys," Tahl said, but she knew it was a lost cause. Once the embarrassing stories started, there was no stopping them, only redirecting them. "But you know, that time you got trapped on Bengali with that amorous Echani scientist was hilarious. Isn’t she still sending you tokens of affection even today?"

"We're just _friends_ , Tahl," Einara said primly. "Friends send each other experimental shielding technology all the time! There's nothing scandalous about that at all."

The group as a whole just groaned. "Why are you like this, Einara? Where did Master Tanwa go wrong with you? She’s _obviously_ courting you-"

Tahl slipped away, distraction successful. She didn't go far - just to the refresher to relieve herself and wash her hands. She was struck by her face when she looked in the mirror. It was the same face as she'd always seen - the same dark skin and black hair as she'd always had, the same striped green-gold eyes base-line humans always remarked on - but somehow she felt ineffably different. Was this how everyone felt when they took a Padawan?

It was something to meditate on, certainly. Later tonight, perhaps, before Tahl went to sleep.

Kit was waiting for her when she left the refresher, and she grinned at him as she walked over. "If I didn't know better, Kit, I would say you were stalking me."

"Eh, just a little," he replied. "I wanted to catch you before the end of the night. How'd you like the party? It wasn't too much for you or Obi-Wan, was it?"

No, it was just right," Tahl sighed. "It was a good end to a very long day. How are the others taking to Obi-Wan?"

"They like him," Kit said honestly. "He's a good kid. I can see why you snapped him up. Makes me wonder if I should get one of my own in a year or two..."

"Kit Fisto, taking a Padawan? Unbelievable."

"Not nearly as unbelievable as you taking an apprentice first, Knight _It just doesn't feel like the right time_!"

"You're right," Tahl said. "But it finally felt right to me. But I'm glad you and the others like him. You're probably going to see a lot of him while I wait for a new room assignment from the Quartermasters."

"Yeah," Kit said, drawing the word out. "If Yoda's set himself against you, it might take a few years. Any idea on why he's so against the match?"

Tahl just gave Kit an arch look. "And now you're just fishing for information."

"Can you blame me? Mostly-harmless Archivist takes an apprentice for the first time, and kicks up such a fuss that it goes all the way from the Council of Reassignment to the High Council! That’s not exactly the usual way one goes about taking a Padawan."

Whatever reply Tahl would have given was cut off by Einara frantically shushing them as they came closer. "Quiet you two! Can't you see he's asleep?"

And sure enough, Obi-Wan was fast asleep, head lying on top of his folded arms on the table. 

Well, I guess the party is over for us," Tahl whispered. "But don't let our departure end it for the rest of you!"

Tahl picked Obi-Wan up in her arms and bid a final round of goodbyes to the group. Kit touched her shoulder before she left. 

"Here, let me help you out a bit," he said, and put his other hand on Obi-Wan's head. From a remove, Tahl felt the sleep suggestion Kit laid on the boy, light as gossamer and strong as durasteel. 

"That was nicely done," Tahl said, for lack of any other response. "Thank you."

Kit just smiled slyly. "Oh, so you felt that, did you?"

Tahl scoffed at that and walked away, the rest of the group's attention abruptly on her once again. Kit, she was sure, probably thought he'd pulled a fast one on her, getting her to reveal the strong bond that already existed between her and Obi-Wan. But if a rumour were to spread, perhaps by way of some third parties, that Obi-Wan and Tahl had the sort of bond blessed by the Force...well, Tahl wouldn't _deny_ it.

* * *

It was a simple matter to put Obi-Wan to rest in her bed. Kit's influence was stronger than Tahl had expected, for Obi-Wan slept on without stirring as she removed his shoes, belt, and even his outer robe. She tucked him into the bedding after that, and turned towards her refresher to wash her face. She felt exhausted, and was already thinking longingly of a short meditation session before finally going to sleep when she heard the door chime. 

"Kit, if this is your idea of a joke," Tahl growled as she opened the door, only to freeze. It wasn't Kit Fisto standing in front of it, but Qui-Gon Jinn. 

For a moment, Tahl's mind went blank. She hadn't thought of Qui-Gon since he'd stormed off to have a sulk immediately after the Initiate Tournament. She'd been too busy, first with Obi-Wan, then with securing Obi-Wan's future, to give anything else much thought. She hadn't thought of him during the party because Qui-Gon just didn't socialize when he was at the Temple, aside from a few close friends he'd made. She didn't think he'd ever even spoken with Kit Fisto, and the Nautolan had been her neighbor for nearly a decade. But before Tahl could muster up a sense of regret - she had promised to eat supper with him before he left, hadn't she? - Qui-Gon opened his mouth.

"I've heard you've taken that initiate as your Padawan."

And Tahl's train of thought was abruptly derailed. Why would Qui-Gon care about that? As long as Yoda wasn't forcing Obi-Wan on him, it wasn't really his problem.

"You've heard correctly. I did take Obi-Wan as my Padawan," she said uneasily. "Do you want to meet him before you go? He's sleeping right now, but I can probably wake him up if-"

"That won't be necessary," Qui-gon said, cutting her off. "May I come in? I'd like to speak to you about this."

The expression on Qui-Gon's face was one Tahl was intimately familiar with. She'd seen it more times than she wanted to count over the decades, and it never boded well. It was the expression Qui-Gon always wore before he threw a fit, and Tahl felt far too exhausted to deal with it in this precise moment. 

But since when had her feelings ever mattered?

"Not here," Tahl finally said. "I told you, Obi-Wan is sleeping. We can use the meditation room down the hall."

Qui-Gon was thankfully quiet as Tahl led the way to that room, and Tahl hated herself for being grateful. The room itself wasn't anything much - just a plain plastered square with meditation cushions stacked up against one wall, only big enough for a half-dozen Jedi to meditate together, but it was private, and most importantly, it was empty. Tahl closed the door behind them as Qui-Gon stepped through to stand at the center of the room, and Tahl hesitated for one brief moment before joining him.

Whatever Tahl was, she was not a coward. She would not run from this, whatever this was.

"Well, here we are," Tahl said, gesturing expansively at the empty room. "What do you need to speak to me about, if you're not planning to congratulate me on taking my first Padawan?"

The words came out more bitter than Tahl would have liked, but she couldn't help her feelings. Was it too much to ask for even a little consideration? Qui-Gon heard it too, and his eyes widened for just an instant. But that instant passed, and his face turned back to his usual intent focus. 

"Are you sure it's wise for you to take that boy as your Padawan?"

"I don't see why not," Tahl replied. "He won the Initiate Tournament and we got on well when I spoke to him afterwards."

"He's aggressive. It worries me."

"Your worries are unfounded. He's no more aggressive than any other initiate,” Tahl bit out. “And it seems a little churlish to begrudge children their desire to do well in a public tournament." 

"Jedi should not seek victory, but union with the Force," Qui-gon replied, and he wasn't even listening to her. He was just going off some script in his head, and it was _infuriating_.

"That's a lesson for a man on the cusp of Knighthood, not a boy," Tahl said. "And that has nothing to do with the purpose of the Initiate Tournament. The children are supposed to exhibit their skill with the blade-"

"He has darkness within him. Did you not feel his anger motivating him during that final match?"

"I didn’t, as it happens. And neither did Mace Windu, for that matter," Tahl said flatly. She knew where this conversation was going, but she rather doubted Qui-Gon was that self-aware. "Four decades ago, you were in Obi-Wan’s position, and if I remember correctly, you were motivated mostly by pride. Stop talking in circles - say what this is really about!"

"Don't take a Padawan," Qui-gon finally said. "Or take a different one - perhaps a girl. Not that boy, Tahl, he's too angry-"

"Obi-Wan isn't angry, Qui-Gon, you'd know that if you had ever spoken to him-"

"Can't you just learn from my mistakes?" Qui-gon suddenly exploded.

Tahl closed her eyes. She breathed in. Held for a count of seven. Breathed out. Opened her eyes.

"You're right. I _won't_ make your mistakes,” Tahl clenched her fists so tightly that even her short nails bit into the meat of her palms, then forced herself to relax. Qui-Gon was quick to comment on any outward sign of discontent, and he loved nothing more than derailing arguments to an unrelated subject. “This isn't about Obi-Wan. This isn't even about me. This is about Xanatos. In one way or another, _everything_ has been about Xanatos for most of the last decade."

Qui-Gon hesitated for only an instant at that accusation before rallying once again. "That's true. I'm warning you about Obi-Wan because of my experience with Xanatos. Learn from my mistakes: that boy is not meant to be a Jedi."

"Learn from your mistakes? That's rich of you to say so, when you haven't learned from your own!" Tahl snapped. She was only barely keeping her temper. " _That boy_ has a name, by the way. Obi-Wan is _nothing_ like Xanatos. Even a blind man could see that. You've spent years doubting your skills as a teacher, but you should have doubted your judgement of _character_. I told you over fifteen years ago that Xanatos was not the best choice, or even a good choice, and you ignored me! For once in your life, trust my judgement: Obi-Wan will be a fine Jedi. I have no doubt he will make me proud."

"Tahl-," he tried again, and grabbed her shoulder.

That was a mistake. Tahl was a Jedi Knight, and no slouch in the field. As soon as she felt his grasp, her body moved on auto-pilot, one hand pulling him closer as the opposite shoulder turned into his arm. Qui-gon was only a spare centimeter or two taller than her, and the Force was singing in her blood. It wasn’t any work at all to throw him over her shoulder onto his back.

He laid there for one long instant, and Tahl felt herself break into a cold sweat. Why had she done that? She was no green Knight, skittish from a mission gone wrong. But this whole conversation had felt like a fight to Tahl, and not a playful one. Perhaps it was understandable that she had reacted in such a way to Qui-Gon’s surprising aggression - understandable, but not excusable. She would need to speak to Master Jocasta about this in the days to come, or perhaps arrange a visit to the Mind Healers. This was one reaction that should not become a habit. 

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon got to his feet, hair tangled around his shoulders. He looked...disbelieving. Shocked. As though the pillars of his world had been shaken. He'd had the same expression on his face in the aftermath of Xanatos' flight, and Tahl finally admitted what she already knew: he was not going to listen to her. She had loved him in one way or another for most of the years of her life, and in all that time, she had counseled him, comforted him, supported him, defended him - to no avail. Qui-Gon kept his own counsel, and always had. And Tahl was sick of it.

"I think we shouldn't see each other for a spell," Tahl said, turning away from his betrayed expression. "I'll go through my apartment tonight and see if any of your personal belongings are still there. If they are, I'll have them delivered to your own quarters. You're leaving for Bandomeer tonight, correct? I'll request the janitorial droids put it in your rooms."

She paused a moment, to see if Qui-Gon would say anything. He didn't. 

"May the Force be with you, Knight Jinn," she finally said, and she walked away a final time. 

* * *

Tahl didn't feel any calmer by the time she got back to her apartment. When the door of her quarters closed behind her, she just leaned against it for a moment, eyes aching and skull throbbing.

"Master? Is that you?"

Tahl forced herself to open her eyes and stand straight. "It's just me, Obi-Wan. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to wash my face before I join you. I hope you don't mind snoring!" 

It wasn't a very good approximation of cheer, but it seemed to convince Obi-Wan, who merely mumbled something unintelligible from the bedroom in response.

Tahl washed her face, turned off the lights, and pulled off her belt and boots by feel. She'd probably regret not changing into night clothes in the morning, but right now, she just couldn't muster the energy to care. She crawled onto the bed, being careful not to jostle the mattress too much for Obi-Wan's sake. It was quiet, save for Obi-Wan's soft breathing. Tahl was right on the verge of falling asleep-

"You're upset, Master Tahl."

Tahl inhaled; she exhaled. "I am."

"Did something happen at the party?"

"No, not at the party."

Tahl didn't elaborate, hoping Obi-Wan would go back to sleep, but that was not to be. He moved closer to her in the darkness, still listening to her.

"I'm sad because a friend of mine hurt me," she finally said. It was even true. "And I'm angry because he doesn't believe I should feel hurt."

Obi-Wan moved closer in the darkness, and laid his head on her shoulder. "Is there any way I can help you, Master?" 

Tahl felt her eyes unexpectedly prickle with tears, and focused on her breathing as she struggled with her feelings.

"Just be yourself, Obi-Wan," Tahl whispered when she'd finally got her emotions under control. She carefully pulled her arm out from underneath Obi-Wan and wrapped it around his shoulders. "It's nothing that time and distance won't heal."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Tahl said, voice thick. "Now go back to sleep. Today was a very long day, and tomorrow will be even longer."

Obi-Wan murmured his assent, and Tahl could feel him fall asleep almost immediately. Tahl would be surprised if he even remembered this conversation in the morning. It was all right if he didn't. Tahl would remember. She closed her eyes, fully intending to meditate at least a little on the events of the day. But her words to Obi-Wan had been true for more than just him. It had been a very long day, and tomorrow would probably be just as long.

In the space between one breath and the next, Tahl fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the adoption arc. I'll be back something in December or January with new chapters of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship with his new teacher. The shadow of Melida/Da'an looms over everything, and I want to make sure everything is perfect before I begin posting. Again, my thanks to [stormwind13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Stormwind13) for acting as beta for this chapter and last chapter, and my thanks to everyone reading this, for giving this story a chance. Until next time!


End file.
